Aiedail
by YueYoukaiEclipse
Summary: There was a moment of silence.Everything seemed to close down on Daisuke and he closed his eyes.He opened them again as the feeling of heavy magic and a restrain spell threaten to overwhelm him. Dark must have felt it too because he sat up with a gasp,
1. Prologue

**Welcome one and all to my first fanfic ever and my first D.N. Angel fanfic… I hope to get a lot of reviews from you readers, and on with the story…**

**Warning: Might turn into Yaoi, I still don't know yet...**

**Disclaimer: If I own the manga what would I be doing on here anyway?**

**Chaptire one: Prologue**

Eclipse made her way up to the library, a bundle in her hands, there was nothing else she could do but what she was doing right now. She could hear the voices coming up the stairs and apparently so could the bundle because it started to cry. She tried to quiet it down but it was too late what was done was done. From around the first landing was a cry of "She's in the library," and shouts of "murderer." Eclipse opened the big oak door to the library and closed it behind her, making sure to put a locking spell on it. In her haste she knocked over two scrolls, one the yellow color of decay and the other in her own writing, her eyes widen. Why? Why, oh why hadn't she thought of it before? She grabbed both scrolls, putting the bundle and yellow scroll next to each other procced to read her own. The bundle fell apart to reveal blue hair followed by big blue eyes and pale skin, small hands reach out to grab the scroll, bringing to his eye level, the child started to read.

_**From the Forbidden Library:**_

_ -There were two families, just two, one to start it the other to destroy or finish it. Betrayal and dishonesty was what tore them apart. They were, used to be, best friends but then the War started. What War you ask? The Hanma War, but of course. The most devastating War both the Upper and Lower have and had ever encountered. Each day, Angels, Demons, Arch-angels and all others went to fight, some never to return to their families again. Not many were suppose to die, no one was. It wasn't meant to ruin everybody's life but it did. It did and that was how it all started, a mindless joke that turned into something much more. Then it was the curse, they were cursed._

_ Sora Niwa and Yuki Hikari were inseparable; they were the best of friends. Yuki came to the Upper Society a few years earlier, where from? No one knows. The people, if you could call them that, didn't like Yuki and didn't bother to hide it. That day that it happened, they were playing hide and go seek truth and dare. When you go and hide, you try to find something interesting to show to the other one._

_ Sora had found an old ruin; it must have once been a great place when it was still standing. Not much was and is known about what happened when they went into the ruin from what I have gathered so far. It was just known that the ruin used to be a hospital-like place, where they cared for the people that were sick back then. It was said that the 'Fathers' or Elders sent out search parties to find them and that they did. About a week later the Hikaris were cursed and banished and the Niwas were just sent away. But you know the saying about heroes? "Heroes never die, they just fade away" Well this was true about that situation. How bad the problem was, the future Niwas and Hikaris didn't know until they started dying one by one._

_ But not all of them did die, but what both did know was that the end was nearer than it seems. We all know Humans fear what they do not know, understand or can't control but who knew that the Society could too? Because someone was a halva (half-half) they loath them and didn't feel any remorse for what they did, killing the rest of the Hikaris that linger one second more. Okay, well maybe they did and that's why they gave them, the Niwas and Hikaris, one more chance to forgive and forget? Maybe… It's all a lie? Maybe, just maybe… Even though you might understand better if I explain what the 'Society' was, is, has been! _

_ – From the Files of Judiak, Angel level 3 of the house of Kurgan…_

* * *

By the time the impudent people that the angry voices belong to came inside the library it was _empty. _Eclipse, the baby, and all of the books ever written and given to the Forbidden Library were gone. But they didn't care...they had gotten rid of that abomination and that was all that mattered. The two leaders came forward, they were both wearing white silk robes and had a sword in their hands. One had his golden hair in a pony tail tied by a cross and the other had his orange hair cut short.

"Krad, it looks like they are gone." Said the one with the short orange hair.

"Yes brother. Now the throne is all ours."

And so it was that the self destruction of Oto began.

**There I did it, how was it, good, bad, horrible? Flames are also allowed, I visualize them as something to keep me warm in the days until I update again…REVIEW before I send my army of evil pink chicken clones after you!**

**Edited: November 14, 2006 (took about 20 minutes. Time now:4:57)**


	2. Daisuke found a pet

**Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! This is the first chapter, not counting the prologue of course, and it is on to the story with you… I sound so straightforward oh well, here we go! Before I forget I don't own D.N. Angel NOW ON TO THE STORIE!**

Chapter One: In Which Daisuke Found a Pet and Played Twenty Questions. (What a long name)

"There has been another break in at the Museum of Mutiny (MOM)1, it has been confirmed that the great Dark Mousy has successfully taken the Fricai Andlat!2 This, a source says, is a painting by Fulthrim Hikari in the early 1700s, other than that nothing is known of this famous painting." The reporter paused. "Now on to the weather," She sounded disappointed but the peeped up again. "It has been confirmed that some strange weather disaster is going on in Tokyo, like for example- cows are floating and its raining cats and dogs and frogs. Really, it's all true."

**WAIT. PAUSE. REWIND. Let us go back to the beginning. **

Swish.

Clank.

Plank.

Swords were clashing, blood spilling, violet hair mixing with red hair, flying everywhere. (A.N: This is all for show.) Suddenly everything stopped and it started raining. Well, it looks like its raining. I mean it _will _look like it if you remove all the things falling with it.

"Hey look," Said the purple haired teen. "Daisuke made it rain. Hahahaha…ahhhhhhhh! My hair, my beautiful kawaii hair." He screamed as something fell on him, or rather his hair.

"Hey, stop that, don't kill the rabbit," The one called Daisuke said. "Let me get it outta your hair," He took the rabbity-looking-thingy off Dark's head.

"What in the universe is that thingy-magiky?"

"Don't call it that, it is a rabbit…At least I think it is," Daisuke said then looked around.

"Where's your family? What is your name? Where are you from? How did you get here? Why are you here? Who are you? What are you? What is going on? Why did you fall? Are there more of you? If so, where are they? Do I know you? Do you…" He fell unconscious on the ground.

Daisuke was too busy playing twenty questions that he had not seen Dark moving up behind him and hitting him on the head, he fainted.

"Sorry 'bout that, you alright little guy?" He asked the rabbit. "Let's get you out of the cold and warmed up. Yo, Daisuke lets go… Oh, I forgot." He grabbed Daisuke's hand and was about to drag him into the house if Krad had not stopped him.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to give him a head injury?" He _picked_ up Daisuke and carried him bridal style into the house.

When Emiko Niwa saw that her son had fainted she panicked, really panicked. She threw things around, banged her head on the walls, started throwing knifes, one of which almost hit Krad on the head, and started a fire.

**----------------------------------------------------LATER------------------------------------------**

When everything was calm again (as it should be) and the fire had been put out and Daisuke had been put into his room, still sleeping, and Emiko was cooking dinner.

"You better hope that he wakes up before his reflection test tomorrow" Krad told Dark as they started eating.

"Huh? I thought it was called the Sorcery and Wizardry Test?" Kosuke asked.

"That name was lame so I convinced them to change it unless you want to know how I changed their minds…" At that Kosuke shook is head. "Good!"

"Well, it's not my fault that Daisuke couldn't withstand my beautiful face and fainted at the holy sight." Dark stood and put his hands on his hip. "And neither can you… I mean who can see me and not faint? You know you can't resist my charm, I mean, c'mon, who here can resist my charm?" He asked and all the hands at the table went up. "Hey, no fair, you didn't give the rest of my fans a chance."

"All's fair in war and rivalry" said Krad. "Oh and Dark go help Daisuke with his summoning, I left the book on the top dresser that is next to your room on the right but is on the left which is really next to Kosuke-San and Emiko-Chan's room but can really be misleading so they call it the right room instead of the room" He paused. "Got that?"

"Yeah! Okay, got it. Well, I'm off to wake sleeping beauty."

Dark made a dramatic pose and left, without really knowing what Krad had said, and ran up the stairs to the library because where else would you find a spell/summoning book Why, the place with all these book of course, but Dark just doesn't know the name.

"What's the name of this place again? I know it starts with and 'h' but oh well, its nothing to worry my pretty little head about." He went around looking for the book.

**MEANWHILE**

Daisuke open his eyes to see a ball of white fur in his face. He didn't remember ever bringing something white in the house or even purchasing white fur. So he did the only sensible thing. He screamed, "AAAHHHH" real loud.

**BACK WITH DARK-(Some seconds before the scream) **

Dark was now at the deserted part of the library A.K.A the unknown. He looked at the book that had caught his eye, plus it had the word 'Ancient Summoning' on it but that did not matter now so he picked it up. The book looked like it was just made, yet must have been there for so long. He guessed it must be about a hundred years old or some more but oh well, Dark also seem to be saying that a lot lately.

"Why the hell is the book all freaking blue and white? Is it supposed to chase people away?" He stared at it. "It looks like clouds but…" he was caught of by "AAAHHHH" he picked the book up and ran up the stairs as far as his leg could carry him.

"Oh kuso! Krad is going to kill me." He opened the door to Daisuke's room, where he found the red hair trying to throw the rabbit out of the window next to his bed, which was next to the sea. "No don't kill the rabbit, he did nothing wrong." Dark grabbed it out of his hand. "Leave it alone."

"Oh, so that was what it was! You know buddy, lets find a name for you." Daisuke cried.

"Kyuu?" Said the cute rabbit.

"Okay, Daisuke you do that and I'll set up the pentancle, I have to help you get ready for the test." Dark took out five crystals, and then he drew a pentancle- a five star summoning circle- then drew a circle around it. Finally, he puts the crystals down beside himself.

"Oh, I've got it, let name you Wiz" Daisuke jumped up and down and so did Wiz because he was on his head.

"Hey, Daisuke act like the one hundred and seventy year old (170) that you are. Gosh."

He took the book and flips through until something caught his eye, it was a picture of a boy, he thought it was a boy. It was hard to tell because he had his back to Dark and had long hair. He looked like a lesser demon, well lesser than Krad anyways, but it really was hard to tell. In addition to that the picture was painted in a white background and the person was wearing a blue that blended in, everything about the person was either blue or white.

"Okay, let's start with this guy…girl… You know the procedure right?"

"Right!" Daisuke answered as he picked up the crystals and the salt and got ready to summon the demon or angel, hopefully it would be an angel.

**BACK TO KRAD & EMIKO & KOSUKE **

"I feel like something bad is going to happen" Kosuke said.

"Yeah, me too. Even though I might just be paranoid," said Emiko

Krad did not answer he just stared at the sky for a long time before saying four simple words. "You are awake Aietoshi4" then added "Something always goes wrong when Dark is there."

**What you need to know:**

1) Museum of Mutiny (MOM) 1- it was not until I wrote it that I realize that was what it came out to be MOM, the owner must have love their mother.

2) Fricai Andlat! 2- This means death friend and it is a deadly mushroom and I have no idea why I made it a painting by the Hikaris'. It is my idea so do not steal, you can use, nothing more.

3) You are too interested in this storie (that what I call them) to notice that there is no 3. What I wanted to put 3 on was the age, the Niwas (only them) age one year every five Earth years. Can anyone guess why? Clue: It has something to do with the prologue and _what_ they _are. _Tell me and I will tell you if you are right by the third or fourth chaptire. (Counting the prologue of course so that'll be next chaptire or next after that)

4) (Yes, there is actually one.) Aietoshi4 – this is the easiest one I mixed two things and got that name, can you guess what those two are? Tell me and I'll tell you when I update.

**Review,** this took four pages so I deserve at least that!


	3. Summoning

"**Here is YueYoukaiEclipse back with another lovely chappie of Aiedail; Lets give a round of applause to this lovely author!" Hahaha. I think I went a little too far on the introductions, Oh well who cares? So I promised you another chaptire and that is what you'll get. Before that here are the answers to the question on the previous chaptire: Aietoshi is a mixture of the title Aiedail and Satoshi, or it could also be Daisuke and Satoshi (a wonderful reviewer told me that!) Okay on with the storie and by the way am working on one for Evangelion, so watch out! Don't own D.N. **

**Chapter Two: In Which Daisuke Summon a Power Greater Than Him**

** Five years ago **

Blue eyes opened, chains clanked, blue eyes closed, chains clinked. Two eyes looked down, feets tried to move, head shakes, long blue hair flies every where. Hands tugged at chain, the person looked as if expecting something. He waited and waited. The power it sensed flowing through the place slowed down until it was too weak to make out.

"Oh, so Krad you've been called, it won't be long anymore. Then our rendezvous begins." Eyes glinted and twinkled. Eyes closed and breathing regulates, the person had gone to sleep… for now.

**_-Present- FIVE YEARS LATER_**

Emiko and Kosuke were shaken because of what Krad had said. Everyone and anyone who knows Krad knew that whatever he says was not to be taken lightly. They stared and stared at him but finally decided to let it go. Emiko started making dinner to take to Daisuke.

"Oh, I hope Dark doesn't blow half of the house like last time." Kosuke said.

"Keep hoping, I'll tell you one of this days he's going to make a mistake that'll cost him his life, well what he has left of it anyways." Kard answered.

"Oh, now you guys are just being paranoid, typical of a guy, now I have complete trust in Dark," Emiko said. "And…" KA-BOOM "Well I… That was probably the… television; you know how those things are… Yeah." They all went back to making food and washing dishes, wondering what had really made the noise.

**_ MEANWHILE _**

Dark was busy 'looking' around the room and trying or 'playing', as he calls it, everything he sees. Then he came to a machine gun (A.N: what that is doing there or in the house for that matter is beyond me, you can think about it and review.) he then decided to try it too. The result was him almost getting killed, KA-BOOM, it went and was thrown back against the door. While Daisuke was completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Hey Dark, gi'me the book." Daisuke said leaving the author to wonder how oblivious could you get?

"Cough, cough here you go. Cough."

Daisuke read the instructions, he read and he read and was about to read the warning when Dark interrupted, how rude.

"Oh, hurry up, you are soooooooooo slow, I am dying of boredom and a serious case of slowdom here, I can't wait to see what comes out of there, I hope it's a girl," He ranted on and on and on and… you basically get the idea.

"OKAY, Okay if it'll make you shut up, Gawd sooooooo irritating." Daisuke threw up is hand to emphasize his point.

"I heard that ya know 1."

"'course ya did. You _are_ sitting next to me…2." He grabbed the salt, went into the circle, and started walking around and sprinkling it around the circle. He then began to chant the spell:

"_**Spirits from above, Sprits from afar**_

_**Hear my cry**_

_**Send me an angel, of the morning star.**_

_**Let him be under my command**_

_**Through him my voice be heard**_

_**Powers unheard of at the tips of my hand**_

_**Hatred be not a part of me."**_

Then he commence to put the crystals one by one on the point of the star.

"Good, good if you keep this up you might pass the test the seventy time, now place the last crystal." Dark yawned then decided to go play with something dangerous, in other words stop paying attention to Daisuke.

_** BACK AT THE KITCHEN**_

Emiko had finished making Daisuke's dinner, otherwise now known as 'Project DD.'3 Krad had finished washing dishes, Kosuke had finish doing whatever he was doing, Daiki had gone to sleep and it was only eight O' clock at night.

"You know what? Why don't we just go check on then right now? I have a bad feeling about the book Dark got." Krad said.

"Yeah lets. What's he doing right now Krad?" Kosuke asked.

"Trying to find something dangerous to play with." Kard said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh well, in that case, let go. I don't want to lose a child yet." He picked up his fortune-telling cards. "I checked for Daisuke's horoscope and he has the Queen of Dark."

"I don't believe in them, though I do know somebody who likes them very much. He was as precise as the cards he read and as sharp as a knife, a very dangerous sharp, sharp knife." Krad said frowning.

They went up the stairs with Emiko in the front with Daisuke's dinner while Kosuke was in the back. Nobody would believe they had only known each other for five years, even though that is a long time. Those five years had changed them all, whether for the better or worse no one knew.

_** Back at Daisuke's Room **_

Daisuke was now inside the circle and had place the crystal down. Then he picked up the book and started reading the spell:

"_**Spirits from near and far**_

_**Guardian of the morning star."**_

The crystals began to glow and the strip of salt became a solid line, which if you tried to enter is like a invisible wall. He took the locket from the cover of the book; on the front, it had a crest. It was a cross with a circle around it and it looks like it had feathers dipped in blood falling and wrapped around it.

"Shouldn't you continue? I mean is the locket that interesting that ya just standin' there like it is the end of the world?" Dark said.

Daisuke turned back to finish casting the spell:

"_**Spirits from near and far**_

_**Guardian of the morning star.**_

_**Spirit of the afternoon rain**_

_**Giving and taking away our pain.**_

_**Angel standing by the gate**_

_**That all but determines our fate,**_

_**As days go on and as we change time**_

_**Come now and answer my call;**_

_**Guardian of the evening moon**_

_**Angel of the morning star."**_

Dark was definitely paying attention now, who would not? The circle was glowing a deep crystal blue before turning completely black.

"Daisuke, Daisuke!" Dark whispered, "What's going on?"

The door opened to reveal Emiko walking into the room followed by the other two and then Emiko dropping the tray in her hand.

"Dark? Where is Daisuke? What is going on? Is Daisuke all right? Are you alright?" Emiko asked.

"Yes and he is in the circle."

"Hey Dark, did you go where I sent you?" Krad asked.

"Yeah. You told me to go to the place with all the books, duhhhhhhh. What is it called again?" Dark replied stupidly.

"I told you to go to the top of the dresser that is next to your room…blah, blah, blah… You know, the book on Daisuke's dresser?"

"You mean that wasn't the summoning book? Then what was it?" Dark raised and eyebrow.

"It is a summoning book, but of a whole new different level. Kosuke-san and I were working on it. It is to summon the Eye of the Moon. We, well I, found it in my stuff two weeks ago. What sort of stupid stuff have you done now?" Krad signed.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean? Are you calling me, the great Phantom Thief Dark Mousy, stupid? So is he going to be all right?" He walked up to the glowing circle.

'_OMG, He, Daisuke, is getting laid. OMG.'_ Dark's thought of what was going on.

'_I never liked him anyways; I hope he gets teared to pieces, he was too cheerful for my type. Rip him apart, tear him to pieces.' _Krad's train of deadly thoughts.

'_Did he have a jacket? He is going to catch a cold, is it to hot there? Too stuffy? I bet he misses his mommy. Whaaaaaaaaa'_ Emiko's scary train of thought.

'_Um…this is weird and he hasn't even been gone for ten minutes.' _ Kosuke coughed. "Calm down everyone, I am sure he's all right."

'_Zzzzzzzzz. What? Can't an old man sleep anymore? Zzzzzzzzzz.' _Daiki's thought.

'_Kyu? Kyu Kyu Kyu?'_ Wiz's…Um… thoughts, which would probably translate to "What? Has everyone except me gone totally and completely and utterly insane?"

**Notes: Okay about 20 readers read the last two chapters and I only got one review? Now is there something wrong with that? Just push the little light blue button that says review. Now here are the footnotes:**

**1) Course you did, that is why they say it aloud.**

**2) Proves my point**

**Here is one more thing; I will not update until I get at least five to ten reviews unless I will send my army of evil cloned chickens after you. REVIEW.**


	4. Daisuke meets Satoshi

**Sorry for the longgg update but as you might know I went on Vacation but now am back. Gosh the plane ride was long and tiresome and I didn't get any sleep for two days or was it one? The time is confusing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own D.N Angel unless I suddenly became Yukiru Sugisaki overnight…**

**Warning: This story is slightly/mostly AU and pairings not decided yet**

**

* * *

Chaptire Three: In Which Daisuke Meets Satoshi**

**: What Was Really Going On:**

As Daisuke opened the locket, he removed the hair and pulls one lock of his own hair out. He tied the ends together then puts it down in the locket with a drop of his blood: he had pricked his thumb with a needle earlier. Everything glowed and when he saw before he blanked out was long blue hair.

When Daisuke woke up, he realized that everything in his room was topsy-turvy. He felt eyes on him and turned around to see a girl or was 'she' a 'he'? Nope it was a girl, yep definitely a girl who had blue-whitish hair that pool around her like water, she was wearing a kimono and boy clothes under it.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

Instead of answering, the girl pointed to the mirror next to her. Inside the mirror Daisuke could see Wiz, his parents, Dark and Krad all acting strange. He turned back to the girl.

"So, we are in the mirror of my room, typical, and you would be the person I summoned," she nodded. "Great! How do we get back…there?"

She walked up to him and puts two long nails into his forehead, his head went back and he blanked out yet again.

"**Do **you think that he's alright? He looks…um…pale, I bet he was starving. Oh, my poor child," Emiko sobbed.

"I still think he was getting laid if you asked me," Dark said.

Krad hit him on the head. "Well, no one did. And he wasn't even in there for that long; also no one was there when the thing stopped."

"Oh, I knew that but still…" Dark stopped when he saw the same person Daisuke had seen on the bed. "Um…Mom, Emiko-Chan, Mother, Mummy, didn't Daisuke use to have short red, red hair?"

"Yes. Yes, of course." Emiko said

"Didn't he use to be a…a…guy?" asked Krad.

"Nooo really?" She rolled her eyes. "Why all the stupid questions?"

"Oh! No reason, just that there's this really hot girl on Daisuke's bed which you can't see because your familiar is not here," Dark turned but saw Daisuke instead of the 'girl', "Rats," He mumbled.

"YES! I DID IT. AND ON MY FIRST TRY TOO." Daisuke jumped up and down on the bed like a bunny rabbit.

"Honey, talk to me. Are you alright?" Emiko said skeptically.

"Emiko, he's jumping up and down and screaming like a maniac, do you really think he's okay? And remember: he got this from your side of the family!" Kosuke exclaimed.

"NO, I am not crazy, it's just that," He took a deep breath. "I SUMMON MY FAMILIAR."

"Now you wouldn't be talking about a hot girl with blue hair and was wearing a kimono? Do you know her name?" Dark asked.

"No. And before you start: I did NOT GET LAID. But wasn't my familiar supposed to be a boy?"

"You are one lucky dog and who cares if it's a girl as long as she's pretty. Maybe her name is in the book," Dark flipped through the book. "It says here that it is Satoshi-weird name by the way."

"AHHHH" Daisuke screamed because as soon as Dark had called the name the girl appeared and in his surprise he had tripped taking her down with him. The girl was on top of him but it sure as hell didn't feel like a girl and them something clicked in his mind. 'If this is not a girl then it…' Daisuke blushed.

'Is everyone here daft?' Satoshi thought but instead he said "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Pause. "Can you get off of me, please?

Satoshi got off of him and sat down on the bed. "Okay here we go; you summon me, you know my name, now show me around this place."

"_He's always monotone. A monster…"_

"_Didn't even shed a tear for his poor mother…"_

"_Monster…"_

_"He killed her…"_

Satoshi quickly stood; the voices (if you could call them that) were getting stronger. He walked to the door and opened it, with his hand on the doorknob he turned around. "Oh, and if we are going to get along you should know that am a boy." He walked out.

DEAD SILENCE.

Then Krad and Daisuke laughed while Dark who was following behind Satoshi, who he thought was a girl, fell down the stairs. Kosuke walked out of the room, stepped over his shocked son and went to show Satoshi around the house while unknown to them Emiko's dream of have a girl in the house shattered.

'Well, I could pretend I didn't hear. Yes that would be best, have to get those clothes ready.' She walked out of the leaving Krad and Daisuke rolling on the floor; not that they would admit it mind you. She could feel a headache coming from all the worrying about Daisuke's disappearing act.

Chaptire end.

* * *

Please review…this was 895 words (claps)…and I'll give you a cookie.

_YueYoukaiEclipse!_


	5. Once Upon A Time

Title: Aiedail

Author: YueYoukaiEclipse

Warning: mmm…can't think of one right now. Just be careful not to step on Dark!

Disclaimer: Let's face it; my plan to take over D.N. Angel is almost working… I just have to figure out a plan! So for now I don't own it!

* * *

Chapter 4: Once Upon A Time…

_**F**__**reedert, your snow falls so slow and silent, pure and undefiled. The snow that I know to be you keeps falling…Deep in my heart. In the dark of night, on Dark's wings…silently…your snow keeps falling.—Dark**_

_The voices always get louder if he lost focus, like they are now! He could get it to go if he freezes someone or maybe give them a curse that'll take sometime to find the cure to. Tough he prefers the cursing; not that he's a machonist of any kind. Nope, he was a sadist just barely crossing the line of machonism and sadism. But of course that only stopped them for so long, Freedert-his aunt- had told him that his problem was clarity, he saw things to clearly._

_Of course she had also told him that it might be because of "that big brain you have in there" she said as she pointed at his head. Okay so he was a prodigy, a genius, who could blame him? It wasn't his fault that they weren't as smart as him or-has he like to put it- he wasn't as dumb and stupid as them._

_"The filth, hatred, lies; betrayals…don't even get me started," Freedert had told him, "That clings to human beings. And the things that manage to get to Earth through the gate." That was one reason he was allowed on Earth._

_Unlike his brothers, he could detect these things-the Imprisoned- nobody knew how they managed it but they did. Getting through the Gate was the hardest thing to do without permission and they did it. That was the reason he was one of the few allowed to go to Earth out of the Royales. Plus he wasn't even supposed to be part of the Royales so it wouldn't even matter if he died or not._

_Freedert had ordered the glasses that he wore when she had learned he was going, not that he really needed them; that they were for his protection._

_The voices were always telling him lies, every second, every minute, which was why going Imprisoned hunting was dangerous. The Searchers, as those who went looking for Imprisoned were called, would most likely go mental after a while. That was why Searchers were so rare, because most who did have the gift wouldn't want to die._

_Seconds had turned into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days, days into weeks, weeks into months, months into years and years into centuries. That was how long he had waited. Waited for his revenge and now that he was so close…He had to wait again. But a little more waiting couldn't hurt anyone now…or could it?_

_**I**__**t**_ had been a month since Daisuke had summoned Satoshi and the boy absolutely refused to come out of the locket. One afternoon, Dark was happily singing 'School's Out' with the stereo while Daisuke was sitting reading a book when Krad came in, grabbed the stereo and turned it off, which was hard to do since Dark was throwing it around and dancing with it.

"Hey! Give that back" Dark yelled.

"That is the most horrible and the most terrible singing I've ever heard," Krad said still holding the device, "How _do_ you keep listening to this Daisuke?"

"Uhh? Oh…earplugs!" Daisuke reached into his ear and pulled said things out. "And you do know that terrible and horrible basically means the same thing?"

"I don't care. And Dark," Krad said while putting the stereo on a shelf next to Daisuke, "Don't even think about turning it on." He then went up the stairs, mumbling to himself about how 'unappropiate' it was to look down on your elders.

"It's '_in_appropriate' not '_un_appropiate'."

Krad stopped at the first landing and flew back down, enraged at the red hair. "Satoshi, how many times have I told you to keep that humongous mouth of yours out of my life?" Each sentence was emphasized with the pull of Satoshi's ear.

"Probably longer than I've been alive." Satoshi removed the illusion that made him looked like Daisuke while rubbing his abused ear.

Dark, who had been looking on at the interaction between the two was now confounded. "What the heck is going on?"

"F.Y.I- he's my brother, well…my soon-to-be-dead brother anyways." This was said while trying to throw Satoshi out of the window.

"Either you are drunk and delusional or you are having a nightmare to finally recognize me as a family!" Satoshi replied coolly.

Further destruction of the house was minimized when Emiko came into the room, a couple of clothes levitating behind her. "Guess what my lovelies?" She said.

"What?" Dark asked.

"We are having our annual party to welcome new familiars and guess who the guest of hoonnnnoorrr is?" Emiko did a little twirl and winked at them.

"Satoshi!" The two young men shouted with excitement.

"No!" Satoshi said. "I will not be wearing those dresses nor will I be modeling your new line of clothing."

Satoshi went upstairs, leaving a shock and disappointed Emiko behind, she turned to Krad and Dark.

"Loves, do something. I already went and signed him up, I even bought the clothes!"

"Usually when he says 'no' it stays 'no'. Why don't you make Daisuke look like him and take him instead? Believe me, if you make Satoshi do what he doesn't want to, you might as well be living in hell." Krad warned her.

"Okay!" Emiko would have liked to pursue Satoshi but it was rare that Krad lie. And anyway since he told her they were brothers, an explanation to why he doesn't come out of the locket, she believed him since he knew him for more than a month. "Give the clothes to Daisuke."

Taking the bags off the floor, both boys climbed the stairs to Daisuke's room but when Dark opened the door; he hit the red hair on the head with it, knocking him out.

At that moment, flashes of people went through Daisuke's head. He could see a beautiful palace, a really big house and a school? It wasn't like any school he had ever seen, and the uniforms were different. They were hanged with something like a hook, and were all in a row. Then he saw it, it was like a comet, come straight for him. No, not for him but for his house. The house shook and everything went black.

Emiko was in the kitchen when it happened; she had gone there for tea. She was wondering when Kosuke would be back from whenever he went when, out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed it. The red hot fireball heading for the house. It was too close and too late to do anything. The fireball collided with the house and everything shook, she closed her eyes and waited for it to melt through her skin and turn her into smoldering ash.

It never happened. She opened her eyes to see that she was outside; a blue haired boy was supporting her.

"Satoshi?" It was barely a whisper but the boy turned to her and she realized it _was_ Satoshi. She gazed around, waiting for the rest of her family to jump out from behind her and startle her. Her gaze landed on where the house should have been, it was nothing but ash.

"Emiko."

The voice from behind her and she recognized it belonging to Kosuke, he must have came back early. The hands released their hold on her as she turned to face her husband. She ran to him and he threw his arms around her.

"What happened? Where's Daisuke and Dark? Daiki? Wiz?"

She didn't know how to answer so she stayed silent. He must have understood what that meant because he fell to the ground taking her with him. A small "OH!" escaped from his mouth. That was the last straw and she started crying. Deep into her emotional display, they both didn't notice a hand slipping the locket into his pocket.

After walking several blocks, the blunet stopped and activated the spell on the locket. It was a transportation spell and it had only one destination: Earth.

"We didn't manage to save them all but we saved some." A voice said from his left.

Shaking his head, the blunet vanished in a puff of smoke, but not before taking the piece of paper in the other's hand with him, leaving the blond person to his left all alone

"Sure, take the Contract. At least we finished half of it. Now to sleep for several decades," after saying that the blond vanished leaving a coil of smoke behind. Their task was finished, for the moment.

**Author's Note**

**That was short and took a whole different spin from what I intended. But it works. For those of you confused, you will understand everything soon. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
